


X is for Xenophobia

by chileancarmenere



Series: Alistair Alphabet [24]
Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere





	X is for Xenophobia

Loghain the war hero is larger than life. When he steps into the room, all other talk goes quiet, and everyone turns towards him like flowers towards the sun. Even if he isn’t particularly tall – Alistair is taller than him – he has an air that makes people listen when he talks.

Loghain the _man_ is a bit abrasive.

The presence hall is filled with teryns and banns and arls, everyone making ready to march to Ostagar to fight the darkspawn. It’s the first time that Alistair has ever felt darkspawn aboveground, and even though they’re thousands of miles from the Korcari Wilds, he has an uncomfortable hum in the back of his mind, like a bow grating on the wrong string of a fiddle.

Loghain looks around the room, nods brusquely to Duncan when he sees him, and cuts through the press of men and women straight to Cailan. Even from halfway across a busy room, Alistair can hear his half-brother’s commanding tone, and Loghain’s angry retorts. Duncan twists his mouth. “I’d better go and try to talk some sense into Loghain. Alistair, wait here with Riordan.”

“What does he mean, talk some sense into him?” Alistair asks as his mentor disappears into the crowd. Riordan shrugs. “Loghain doesn’t want to allow any of the Grey Wardens from Orlais into Ferelden,” he says, his own Orlesian accent strong. “Ferelden needs the Wardens if she is to have any hope of defeating the Blight, but Loghain can’t see that.”

Alistair knows better than to ask why not. Loghain hates the Orlesians with a passion, everyone knows that. He can’t fault him for that, either. The story of Loghain’s family’s ill-treatment at the hands of Orlesians has become Ferelden legend. “But Wardens aren’t supposed to have a nationality,” he says instead.

Riordan smiles wryly. “And yet I have an Orlesian accent.”

Loghain comes storming back towards them, Duncan and Cailan trailing behind him like naughty schoolboys. Alistair takes an involuntary step back; he’s made a policy of never appearing beside Cailan, in case people draw uncomfortable conclusions. The dark-haired man jabs a finger in Riordan’s face. “I will not countenance your people here in Ferelden,” he says, his voice a low snarl. “Ferelden is ours. We will fight this off ourselves.”

Riordan holds up his hands in a conciliatory gesture. “We won’t be bringing any Orlesians in with us. I promise that it will be just Wardens.”

“You’re all the same.” Loghain turns back to Duncan and Cailan. “Your Grace, we don’t need outside forces. Our own should suffice for the darkspawn numbers that have been reported.” To Duncan, he says “If you want to bring in other Wardens, so be it. But they _will not_ come from Orlais.”

Duncan and Riordan share a look. “You’re making a mistake,” Duncan says. “But I can’t force you to see that.”

Loghain scowls. “No, you can’t.” With a last dark look at Riordan, Loghain draws Cailan away, where several banns mob them with questions.

Riordan heaves a sigh. “I’ll return to Orlais. We’ll be waiting on the border. If you need help, call for us. I’ll bring who I can.”

Alistair looks from Duncan to Riordan. “Why’s he so blind?” Alistair feels the hum, just like the older Wardens, and he’s been having the dreams. The Wardens know that nightmares are emerging from the depths of the earth.

“He can’t see past his hatred. All that Loghain sees when he looks at an Orlesian is his enemy.” Duncan gestures them towards the doors. “This will be his downfall.”

“But why can’t you tell him that the Wardens aren’t his enemy?” Alistair persists, trotting after them. “He should be able to see that Wardens aren’t Orlesians, they’re just Wardens.”

Duncan turns to face him, with a ghost of a smile. “For the very same reason that I couldn’t tell the knight commander that mages aren’t abominations in the making, they’re just people.”

Alistair pulls up short.


End file.
